Having a variable number of active fins in a standard FinFET cell allows for a good tradeoff between high performance and low power. A FinFET cell with a variable number of active fins may have two fins at an input and four fins at an output. Forming a FinFET cell with a variable number of fins requires cutting fins under active gates to control the fin source/drain topology. To reduce manufacturing time and expense, a single cut mask may be used to form the variable number of fins within the FinFET cell. However, the single cut mask may create a sharp angled end of a fin, also known as a fin tip. Because of electrical field effects at the fin tip, the fin tip may cause a breakdown in the gate oxide of a corresponding gate.
A need, therefore, exists for a method that reduces the gate oxide breakdown caused by a fin tip, and the resulting device that does not suffer from gate oxide breakdown.